


Sangue nella notte

by perseoeandromeda



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Bishounen, Blood, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseoeandromeda/pseuds/perseoeandromeda
Summary: Lei ebbe voglia di piangere, ma non lo fece, riuscì a mantenere fermo lo sguardo, gli occhi fissi nei suoi, colmi di fiducia, perché lui potesse portarla con sé, infine annuì. Non disse una parola, il cuore però urlava:«Torna… tornate sani e salvi…».La notte non le aveva mai fatto così tanta paura.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Sangue nella notte

**Author's Note:**

> Autore: PerseoeAndromeda  
> Prompt : Vetro  
> Titolo: Sangue nella notte  
> Tipo di coppia: Nessuna  
> Rating: giallo per le tematiche  
> Genere: hurt/comfort, introspettivo, malinconico, angst  
> Avvertenze: presenza di sangue e ferite   
> Note: Heather è un mio personaggio originale, futura saint di Perseus, sorella di June e nipote di Albion. Fa parte di un progetto molto più lungo. Non nascondo che all’inizio, anni fa, era pensata come compagna di Shun, ma il mio pensiero è cambiato, tra i due c’è di sicuro un legame profondo, che forse da parte di Heather è anche amore, ma nella mia idea Shun è innamorato dei fratelli ^^  
> La scena è un missing moment del terzo episodio della serie animata di Hades, quando Shun sogna Pandora e la visione lo sconvolge.  
> Partecipa all'advent calendar indetto sul gruppo facebook Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart

**Sangue nella notte**

Il malessere di Shun giunse come una pugnalata al cuore di Heather.

Era sempre così, anche a distanza, se Shun soffriva lei lo percepiva nel medesimo istante: si trattava di un dolore acuto al centro del petto e le stelle di Perseo gridavano insieme a quelle di Andromeda.

Stava accadendo qualcosa, un presentimento terribile si faceva strada in lei da tempo, insieme alle terribili visioni che visitavano i suoi incubi e quella sensazione, orribile, che il sole in alto nel cielo fosse sempre più pallido, sempre più distante.

Poi quel sole si oscurava e in mezzo ad esso vedeva Shun, che si allontanava da tutti coloro che amava, le mani ad artigliarsi il petto dal quale sgorgava sangue… tanto sangue che non voleva fermarsi.

In quel sogno Shun era silenzioso, ma guardava verso la terra e piangeva… piangeva sangue.

Quel sogno si era ripetuto tante, troppe volte e lei si svegliava in preda all’angoscia e alle lacrime.

Per questo aveva voluto raggiungerlo a Villa Kido.

Stare accanto a Shun le aveva sempre dato serenità, ma quella volta era diverso, aleggiava intorno a lui un’aura oscura, un senso di inquietante attesa…

Ed Heather non poté fare a meno di collegare quell’atmosfera cupa al sole nero del sogno, al petto lacerato di Shun, alle sue lacrime di sangue.

Restarono vicini, parlando per ore.

Lei soprattutto parlò, di se stessa, di sua sorella June, gli chiese dei fratelli, cercò di far sì che si confidasse con lei, ma lui si strinse nelle spalle, abbassò il viso con il suo sorriso umile e sussurrò:

«Mi crederesti se ti dicessi che non lo so? Faccio sogni strani… ma non li capisco…».

Quella confessione accentuò la sua angoscia, una conferma che aveva sperato di non ricevere mai.

Non lo forzò a dire di più, perché gli occhi del suo amico erano lucidi e tutto quel che lei desiderava era portare un po’ di sollievo a quel cuore oppresso. Ma come avrebbe potuto fare se il suo stesso cuore era così pesante e tutto, intorno a loro, sapeva di grevi premonizioni?

Non disse nulla riguardo ai propri sogni, era così terribile la visione di Shun che le faceva visita durante la notte che, certo, non voleva turbarlo ulteriormente.

Poi le lacrime cominciarono a scendere dagli occhi del santo di Andromeda: la nostalgia per Ikki-Niisan, a tratti, si faceva insostenibile e niente e nessuno avrebbe potuto colmarla.

In quel momento così difficile, in quell’atmosfera così opprimente, il vuoto del cuore di Shun era ancor più palpabile, anche se lui si sforzava, ogni istante, di nasconderlo.

Ma Shun non poteva nascondere nulla, la sua innocenza, la sua purezza, non potevano che rendere sincera ogni sua manifestazione, anche quando lui faceva di tutto per dissimulare.

Heather, poi, aveva imparato a leggere nel suo cuore, le veniva istintivo, fin dal giorno in cui si erano conosciuti, quasi sette anni prima, due bambini che si sostenevano a vicenda su un’isola sperduta e inospitale.

Faceva caldo, la finestra che dava sul balcone era aperta, ma l’afa di Tokyo non dava tregua.

Heather lasciò Shun da solo sul balcone e uscì dalla stanza, con l’intento di cercare qualcosa da mangiare nelle cucine della villa: nessuno di loro due aveva cenato e il morso della fame si faceva sentire. Era anche una scusa che la ragazza trovò per lasciare Shun da solo qualche minuto, con quella foto che le aveva mostrato e che ritraeva due bambini molto piccoli, uno in fasce, tra le braccia del più grande.

Era la prima volta che Heather vedeva un ritratto di Shun tanto piccolo e, soprattutto, la prima volta che vedeva Ikki bambino, con quell’espressione dura, che teneva stretto il fratellino contro il petto, nello sguardo il fuoco di chi sfidava chiunque a toccargli quel tesoro o provasse a strapparglielo.

Il cuore della ragazza prese a battere forte e rispettò il momentaneo silenzio di Shun, il suo bisogno di contemplare quella fotografia e magari parlare con essa, sperando che il suo pensiero, le sue parole d’amore, giungessero al fratello lontano, dovunque si trovasse.

Così gli diede un bacio sulla guancia e uscì, chiudendo la porta della camera di Shun alle proprie spalle.

Non le fu facile orientarsi in quella grande dimora, vuota e silenziosa. Al momento non vi era neanche ombra di servitù e lei si sentì come una ladra nel momento in cui, dopo una lunga ricerca, riuscì a raggiungere la cucina, quindi la dispensa.

Tuttavia era lì, ospite di uno degli abitanti e anche per lui doveva procurare cibo, quindi abbandonò ogni scrupolo e si mise alla ricerca di qualcosa di commestibile.

All’improvviso fu colpita da un forte senso di smarrimento, il cosmo di Andromeda trasmise la propria agonia a quello di Perseo e lei seppe di dover correre al piano di sopra, perché Shun stava soffrendo. Qualcosa di grave doveva essere accaduto.

Lasciò cadere tutto quello che aveva in mano e, di corsa, tornò sui propri passi, salì velocemente le scale e spalancò la porta oltre la quale si trovava la stanza di Shun.

Quello che vide la fece precipitare nel suo incubo, solo che questa volta era spaventosamente reale.

Shun era a terra, seduto con la schiena contro la porta a vetri, gli occhi sbarrati davanti a sé, nel vuoto. La fotografia che lo rappresentava tra le braccia di Ikki era sul pavimento, sotto la sua mano, il vetro della cornice infranto, una scia di sangue che si allungava sul marmo e sull’immagine.

«Shun, che hai fatto?!» gridò la ragazza.

Si inginocchiò davanti all’amico e ricercò il suo sguardo, chiamandolo con insistenza:

«Shun… Shun… guardami!».

Ci volle qualche istante perché il velo opaco abbandonasse gli occhi del giovane e lui tornasse lì, in quella stanza, con lei; le sue labbra tremarono e ad esse sfuggì un gemito.

Heather gli tenne le mani sulle guance, poi, quando lo vide un poco più presente a se stesso, rivolse le proprie attenzioni alla mano insanguinata. Le bastò osservarla per capire cosa fosse successo: le dita di Shun erano ripiegate sui vetri sparsi e rimanevano ferme e rigide sui cocci che lo stavano ferendo.

Le mani di Heather si abbassarono sulla sua, la forzarono a staccarsi da quello scempio che quella mano stessa aveva creato, ma il ragazzino oppose una resistenza che lei non si sarebbe aspettata. Evidentemente non era ancora del tutto tornato in sé.

«Shun… cosa c’è? Ti stai facendo male!».

A quel punto lui sussultò, il suo sguardo passò da lei all’intreccio delle loro dita e allora fu egli stesso a staccare la mano da terra, mentre Heather lo accompagnava, con le proprie, nel movimento.

Shun si fissò il palmo, gli occhi ancora sbarrati, smarriti, stravolti come Heather li aveva visti altre volte quand’era bambino e come non avrebbe mai voluto vederli.

«La… la fotografia… mi è caduta… io…».

«Shun…».

Era chiaramente sconvolto e Heather non sapeva cosa dire, né cosa fare: l’urgenza era medicargli la mano, ma al tempo stesso non riusciva a staccare gli occhi dai suoi, come se temesse di perderlo ancora, temeva che, se li avesse distolti, lui si sarebbe di nuovo smarrito in quel nulla oscuro in cui l’aveva trovato immerso.

«Fammi vedere».

Shun la fissò con occhi ancora più grandi e ancor più spaventati, si sottrasse alla presa della ragazza:

«Quanto sangue… io… cosa ho fatto… cosa…».

Ogni suo sussurro era una pugnalata per il cuore di Heather, gli si fece più vicino, sapeva esattamente cosa stava pensando Shun, il terrore di aver fatto male a qualcuno, ancora una volta, come accadeva in battaglia:

«Niente… non hai fatto niente, Shun-chan, è tuo il sangue, è stato un incidente».

Allora Shun ebbe un sussulto, si portò le mani al volto e, davanti agli occhi sconvolti di Heather, quando le riabbassò, anche il viso era sporco di sangue.

Di nuovo le immagini del suo sogno si presentarono, prepotenti… lacrime di sangue… e Shun… con quel medesimo sguardo…

Possibile che il suo sogno fosse premonitore davvero? Possibile che al suo Shun stesse per accadere qualcosa di terribile?

A Shun o… a tutti loro?

Quel sole nero, la terra sommersa dal buio…

Solo in quel momento il ragazzo sembrò vederla, fece qualche respiro affannoso, prima di sussurrare il suo nome, con quella voce che, quando era sofferente, stringeva il cuore come quella di un animaletto ferito.

«Heather… chan…».

Lei posò una mano sulla guancia e su tutto quel sangue che aveva macchiato la sua pelle:

«Shht… è tutto a posto…».

Shun serrò le palpebre senza riuscire ad arginare alcune lacrime, fece una smorfia e fu sul punto di stringere il pugno della mano ferita, ma Heather lo bloccò, afferrandogliela saldamente:

«Fermo, potrebbero esserci dei vetri, ti farai ancora più male!».

Il ragazzo non si oppose più e la lasciò fare, mentre lei apriva delicatamente le dita, per guardare la ferita più da vicino. Non era brava in quelle cose, vedeva sangue da sempre, ma non le era mai piaciuto, soprattutto se feriva il corpo altrui, le faceva paura e le provocava nausea e capogiri.

Ma c’erano solo loro due lì, Shun era sconvolto e lei non voleva essere un peso, doveva diventare il suo sostegno, doveva essere lei a prendere in mano la situazione.

Così si fece forza, controllò i graffi che si erano aperti nella pelle di Shun, sul palmo, sulle dita, sperando di non sbagliare nulla, di non farsi sfuggire nulla di importante.

Infine non resistette alla tentazione di portarsi quella mano delicata, con i polpastrelli un po’ callosi, alle labbra, per sfiorarla con un bacio:

«Non mi pare ci siano rimasti dei vetri».

«Non preoccuparti Heather-chan… sto bene».

Stava tornando alla normalità, si percepiva dalla voce, dal respiro, dalla preoccupazione per lei che tornava prioritaria.

Lei sorrise, accompagnò in basso la mano dell’amico e continuò ad accarezzarla con le proprie dita:

«Ci sarà del disinfettante in bagno?».

«Sì, ma…».

«Shhh, non dire nulla».

Gli posò un altro bacio su alcuni dei graffi, quindi si alzò da terra e uscì dalla stanza.

Tornò dopo pochi istanti con tutto il necessario; ritrovò Shun nella stessa posizione, lucido, ma chiaramente ancora confuso.

Gli rivolse un sorriso trionfante:

«Sono riuscita a trovare tutto e senza perdermi».

«E questo è un miracolo».

Fu lieta di vedere che Shun riusciva a ricambiare il sorriso e anche a rispondere con una battuta; gli mostrò la lingua e tornò ad accucciarsi accanto a lui, poi gli fece porgere la mano e cominciò a disinfettare.

Ai primi tocchi lui ebbe un sussultò e lei si bloccò, preoccupata:

«Ti faccio male?».

Lo guardò e vide che Shun le stava ancora sorridendo, mentre scuoteva il capo.

«Per così poco?».

Già, quelle ferite erano nulla rispetto a quel che il suo corpo aveva subito nel corso degli anni e il suo tocco, certo, non era peggio del modo in cui molti nemici lo avevano toccato… ma lei gli voleva troppo bene, lo considerava troppo prezioso, lei avrebbe voluto riempire quel cuore, quell’animo troppo sensibile, solo di tenerezza.

Proteggere Shun dal dolore e la consapevolezza di non poterlo fare, il tutto unito alla fiducia sconfinata che aveva in lui e nella sua forza morale…

Il suo esempio, il suo modello di vita, la sua guida spirituale…

Tutto questo, per lei, era Shun.

Per questo il dolore di Shun era anche il suo.

«Sei gentile…».

Lei bloccò i propri movimenti, colpita da quelle parole e dal tono con cui il ragazzo le aveva pronunciate: sollevò lo sguardo dalle ferite per portarlo al suo volto ed affogare in quegli occhi verdi che le provocavano, a volte, uno smarrimento inspiegabile.

Sentendosi osservato, Shun arrossì e tornò a scrutare il buio davanti a sé:

«Anche sull’isola, tutte le volte che mi rivolgevi queste attenzioni, mi facevi ricordare Ikki-Niisan e… mi aiutavi così tanto a combattere la nostalgia…».

Di riflesso arrossì anche lei e tornò a medicare la mano dell’amico, godendo in silenzio di quelle parole: era vero, Shun glielo aveva detto tanto spesso. Capitava, quando lui era immerso nel sonno, che invocasse il fratello lontano e bastava un tocco delle mani di Heather, una sua carezza, la sola vicinanza, perché in quel sonno nostalgico lui sorridesse e la accogliesse come avrebbe accolto Ikki-Niisan.

Eppure lei e Ikki erano così diversi…

Ma andava bene così, cosa poteva importare? Aveva aiutato Shun e quello le bastava.

Quando ebbe terminato, per la seconda volta si portò la mano di Shun alle labbra e le posò laddove uno di quei pezzi di vetro aveva inciso la pelle in maniera più profonda. Erano belle le mani di Shun, lo aveva sempre pensato, belle e fini come tutta la sua persona. Recavano i segni delle catene, di anni di vita passata a combattere, ma non per questo perdevano la loro purezza, rimanevano morbide sotto quei calli che, qua e là, ne scalfivano la perfezione.

Shun fece scivolare via la propria mano dalle dita di Heather, ma solo per lasciarle una lieve carezza sulla guancia:

«Grazie… se non ci fossi tu… oggi potrei impazzire».

Non era riuscito a nascondere oltre il proprio stato d’animo, d’altronde come avrebbe potuto? Gli occhi di Shun parlavano sempre per lui e davvero, fingere, anche quando voleva fare il bene altrui, gli era troppo difficile.

Lo scempio che aveva intorno poi, quei cocci infranti intorno a lui, la cornice distrutta, indicavano che anche il suo cuore si era infranto per qualcosa e quel qualcosa, mentre lei era assente, aveva portato al crollo.

Per questo si trovava a terra, si era ferito senza neanche rendersene conto e, notò Heather, il suo corpo ancora tremava, nonostante la lucidità ritrovata.

In un gesto speculare anche lei gli posò una mano sulla guancia, tendendosi un po’ di più verso di lui:

«Shun-chan… che cosa è successo?».

La mano di Shun ricadde, il suo viso si abbassò poi, agilmente, si rialzò in piedi, lasciando la ragazza a guardarlo dal basso mentre faceva qualche passo verso il balcone.

Sulla soglia si appoggiò alla vetrata, facendo vagare lo sguardo all’esterno, nella notte. La luna accarezzò il suo profilo e lo rese, agli occhi di Heather, ancor più incantato, evanescente…

Quella sensazione la inquietò e le strinse il cuore in una morsa, il sogno che si ripresentava, il terrore di vederlo svanire… inghiottito dalla notte eterna…

Deglutì e si sentì tremare: la visione e il pensiero che la accompagnò le risultarono insopportabili, sentì il bisogno di alzarsi e quasi barcollò nel farlo. Si aggrappò al suo braccio, colta dal timore di cadere… o, forse, per avere la sicurezza di non perderlo, che la concretezza di Shun restasse palpabile, che lui fosse davvero lì e che ci sarebbe rimasto.

«Shun-chan… cosa hai visto?».

Il ragazzo le lanciò un’occhiata, ma non riuscirono a sostenere, reciprocamente, gli sguardi: entrambi guardavano la notte… guardavano le tenebre.

«Non lo so… veramente. Era un bel sogno all’inizio… ho visto me stesso, ed ero piccolo… come nella fotografia…».

Si voltò e si accucciò laddove giaceva il ritratto dei due fratelli.

«Sta attento», Heather sentì il bisogno di avvertirlo, c’erano ancora tutti i vetri a terra, ma lui prese con delicatezza la foto per un angolo, la sollevò scrollandola, per assicurarsi che ogni residuo pericoloso la abbandonasse e tornò al fianco di Heather, osservando se stesso e il fratello con occhi profondamente tristi.

«Non me lo perdonerò mai» sussurrò, soprattutto a se stesso, ma Heather era lì, concentrata tutta su di lui e niente le sfuggiva.

«Cos’è che non dovresti perdonarti?».

«L’ho macchiata… il sangue… tutto questo sangue…».

Il tono pericolosamente incrinato mise Heather in allarme.

Lo sapeva che Shun non vedeva solo quel sangue, ma quello di tanti, troppi anni, quello che aveva visto scorrere, quello che lui stesso aveva fatto versare ai nemici che incontrava sul suo cammino e per i quali aveva pianto tutte le sue lacrime.

Gli si mise di fronte, posò le mani sulle sue guance, ricercò il suo sguardo.

«Shun… resta con me…».

Era una supplica, perché non si perdesse negli incubi ad occhi aperti, perché restasse presente a se stesso, ma era anche la paura di quel sogno, quel maledetto sogno che sembrava volerglielo portare via, a lei, ai suoi fratelli, ad un mondo che lo amava e che aveva bisogno di lui.

Le dita di Shun ebbero un tremito, perse la presa sulla fotografia e Heather la raccolse prima che si adagiasse di nuovo a terra, la tenne stretta contro il petto, come se in quel modo volesse stringere in un abbraccio quei due bambini che avevano sofferto tanto.

La mano di Shun salì a coprirsi il viso, appoggiò la schiena alla porta a vetri e sospirò, lasciandosi sfuggire un gemito:

«Mi dispiace… Heather-chan».

Lei scosse il capo, per l’ennesima volta prese la sua mano tra le proprie, la portò in basso e ricercò i suoi occhi, ebbe un capogiro nel vedere di nuovo sangue sul suo viso: le ferite sui polpastrelli sanguinavano ancora e la suggestione rischiò, di nuovo, di sopraffarla.

«Sono qui apposta… e sono dove voglio essere».

«Apposta per me… come sempre… eri la mia ombra e io so che…».

«Sì… il mio cosmo ti segue… deve essere così».

Lui sospirò ancora, il suo capo ebbe un leggero movimento verso il basso e una ciocca di capelli scivolò oltre la spalla, carezzandogli la guancia: lei non resistette alla tentazione di prendere quella ciocca tra le dita e giocarci con dolcezza.

«Come proseguiva il sogno, Shun-chan?».

Il ragazzo sollevò il capo di scatto: quella domanda risvegliò immagini terrorizzanti.

«Ikki-Niisan si chinava su di me, mi sorrideva e poi…», deglutì, gli occhi sbarrati, la voce tremante, cercava risposte nella notte, ma Heather avrebbe voluto che le cercasse altrove quelle risposte, nella luce, non nelle tenebre. «Poi… lui è scomparso… e c’era lei…».

«Lei… chi?».

Una donna? Chi poteva essere?

Non Athena, non l’avrebbe terrorizzato così.

Shun riabbassò il capo, scuotendolo con foga:

«Non lo so… ma mi voleva e Ikki-Niisan non c’era più e…».

Heather gli gettò le braccia intorno al collo, gli portò una mano sotto la nuca e gli fece abbassare il capo sulla propria spalla:

«Quando lo rivedrai andrà meglio… questo sogno sarà lontano».

Perché lei stessa non riusciva a credere alle proprie parole?

Il capo di Shun si scosse in un cenno di diniego, la sua fronte si strofinò contro la sua spalla:

«È vicino invece… è un sogno che… vuole dirmi qualcosa».

Lei non riuscì a negare, mentre il cuore venne stretto da una morsa, così dolorosa che le sembrò di perdere il respiro.

Shun si mosse, fece un passo indietro, riuscì a sollevare il viso e a guardarla negli occhi, allacciando però le loro dita mentre i corpi si staccavano:

«Heather-chan… devo andare al Santuario».

Lei ebbe voglia di piangere, ma non lo fece, riuscì a mantenere fermo lo sguardo, gli occhi fissi nei suoi, colmi di fiducia, perché lui potesse portarla con sé, infine annuì. Non disse una parola, il cuore però urlava:

«Torna… tornate sani e salvi…».

La notte non le aveva mai fatto così tanta paura.


End file.
